onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Yaoyorozu Spirit Collection/Araumi Monogatari
For the related character song, see Story of the Desolate Sea A story produced by the official dojin account of the Onmyoji mobile game. Sourced from Onmyoji mobile game bios, scripted by Nightroad, and drawn by HJW. It was also adapted into a vomic by another studio.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11267569 One "Entry" The first chapter was released around 2017.4.15.https://weibo.com/1316032081/EEECimcZi Susabi asks aloud why humans die. A voice answers that it may be the result of the squabble between Izanami and Izanagi. However, death is the natural order of things, and the voice asks if Susabi's sadness is over the concept of death. Susabi replies that death is indeed followed by rebirth, but the parting itself is irreplaceably painful. Thus, he prepares to enter the human world, to salvage human compassion. The youth wakes up to see sailors peering down at him, and begs them not to go out to sea as disaster is imminent. They heed his words with doubt, the sailors even calling each other cowards, but are won over when the tide pulls back, the sign of a tsunami. The scramble to secure everything ensured that there were no losses, and everyone acclaimed the youth as a messenger from god, thanking him for the prophecy as well as requesting him to stay at the shrine. The youth promised to protect them, and made more predictions which made the village prosperous. The youth was happy that he could ensure the livelihoods of everyone, and fulfilled their desires even as they became greedier... Two "Out to Sea" : Compared to the countless perfect providences I've given, for these few insignificant occasions that things did not turn out as expected...... Those are your reasons for deeming me a liar? : You, were a yokai all along, right. The second chapter was released around 2017.4.22.https://weibo.com/1316032081/EFIu3ER34 The youth woke up to the sound of newly-bought slaves being punished. A villager raised his whip only for the youth to take the hit. He questions them on their behaviour, as the slaves are so young. The villagers laugh off the question and scatter, mentioning the lowliness of slaves and how they weren't rich enough to afford better ones. They complain that he's overstepped his boundaries, and that all he needed to do was just give them prophecies. The youth began receiving more complaints on the "inaccuracies" of his predictions. The villagers call him useless, that he's a fraud, then start insulting each other as to who venerated him and contributed to his lodgings. The youth sank into doubt, he wondered why they would do this to him, as he wasn't wrong at all, this sort of blame was so strange. The youth hears more news of slaves dying at the hands of their masters, and treated as disposable objects. The speakers assume demonic appearances, and the youth thinks to himself that he really might be wrong. Even as he continued making his prophecies, the blame poured in, calling him an idiot, attributing trivial accidents to be his doing, calling him a jester, wanting him to go die. The villagers start raising doubts about how strange it was that he simply materialized from the sea, calling him fearsome and unclean, and doubting that anyone could possess the ability to predict the future. They accuse him of being no messenger, but a demon. The villagers beat the youth, mocking him to pray to his god to save him, and that he's the shame of the demons for being so weak. The youth repeatedly wonders why, why they would be be dissatisfied despite him bringing them so many perfect prophecies, why he was considered a fraud, why they would do this, when they should be already happy, and when he's worked so hard. One villager brings a wooden sword, intending to kill the youth, but a slave blocks it for him, dying in the process. The youth screams in horror as the villagers discuss the incident during an orgy. They claim that their prosperity was due to their natural good luck and further deride the youth for his uselessness. They decide to just send him back from where he came... Three : The gods always keep watch, yet they no longer pity. The final chapter was released around 2017.4.29.https://weibo.com/1316032081/F0P17Dlgt The villagers laughingly tell the youth to wear his pretty clothes and go away, saying that if he's a real oracle he can just walk on air back to Takamagahara. Others joke that he can jump off the cliff and the gods will catch him. They claim that they're offering up their oracle to the gods, so the gods better bless them with even more fortune, though in reality they know he'll just be drowned and gnawed away by the fish. The youth reflects on his pain, is this utter pain human compassion? His senses grow duller, feeling nothing but the iciness of the seawater. A voice asks him if he regrets his actions. But a slave grabs on to him, begging him not to die. However, it doesn't matter any longer, and the youth casts himself into the ocean nonetheless, and let the world grow quiet. The same night, a great tsunami swallowed up the village, wiping away all its traces. Yet, all the slaves survived, and they thank the gods for their escape. The slave that grabbed onto the youth sees him in the distance, Susabi. He looks back, completely devoid of emotion. He comments that even when things rot, they will ultimately be replaced by new birth. Pain is a wakening, and wakening, cleansing. And thus, the gods always keep watch, but no longer pity. References Category:IP Category:Dojin